1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for pressure controllers, specifically to provide pressure control during production and transportation of explosive fluids. Such a control system is used with gas in areas classified as “explosion risk areas”.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
As it is known, gas conduits are provided with pressure controllers. A pressure controller generally comprises a control membrane that is compressed or decompressed to guarantee pressure control in the conduit downstream the pressure controller. Such compression and decompression of the pressure controller membrane can be made directly actuating on the pressure controller or through a pilot device connected to the pressure controller.
Such pressure controllers are generally actuated by means of a screw/bolt mechanism. The screw generally actuates on a spring of the pilot device or directly on a spring of the pressure controller.
The actuation of said pressure controllers is exclusively done manually, by means of a mechanical rotation on the screw/nut made by the operator using a specific tool.
In addition to being inaccurate, such a manual adjustment requires some time and does not permit immediate action in case of faults or anomalies. In view of the above, pressure control operations are only made once during the installation or maintenance of the pressure controller.
Moreover, being not equipped with an electronic interface, such a pressure controller cannot be provided with traditional remote control and its automatic actuation is not possible.
DE102008029008 disclose a pressure controller for explosion risk area consisting in a pneumatic valve which is controlled by means of a pressurized fluid flowing in a control duct.
Fairchild “Model MP2400 Low pressure M/P converter” discloses a pressure controller for explosion risk area provided with a motorized pilot. The pilot is integrated into the pressure controller and the pilot can not be applied to an existing pressure controller wherein the adjusting screw is manually actuated. The pilot of the model MP2400 is provided with a steeper motor having a driving shaft (range screw) pressing a spring. Therefore said model MP2400 is not provided with adaptor which is adapted to an adjusting screw. The stepper motor of the pilot is to be supplied with alternate voltage of 114 Vac. Said model of motorized pilot, such as other motorized pilots, has the drawback that it must have a dedicated electrical supply and it is not suitable for other different types of electrical power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,278 discloses a valve control mechanism comprising a plurality of gears and a clutch for selectively operating the mechanism by a motor drive or an hand-wheel.
The purpose of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a control system for pressure controllers that is efficient, effective, reliable and suitable to be used for fluids in explosion risk areas.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a control system for pressure controllers which is versatile and suitable for existing pressure controllers wherein the adjusting screw is manually actuated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a control system for pressure controllers which is suitable for automatically driving and remote control.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a control system for pressure controllers which is suitable for implants having different electrical power sources for the nominal value of the voltage and the type of electrical power (ac/dc).